Lacking in Sanity
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: The whole Random Insanity series, compressed into one fic for maximum convenience! Looking for a place to be random and insane? You are among friends!
1. Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mangled brain, so…  
  
PinkScyther's fics are really funny. My favorite has to be BEHOLD, PURE INSANITY! It was so funny, I thought I'd give insanity a whack. So I'm an amateur. Sue me.  
  
Ash and friends were eating pizza in Olivine City when a giant purple spaceship landed.  
  
"Hand over the beans!" a thunderbolt shouted.  
  
Articuno was so scared he stuck his tail in a dishwasher.  
  
"I can't breathe!" Squirtle shouted.  
  
"Eat more chicken!" Lance cried.  
  
"Barney tastes best Kentucky-fried!" Bugsy exclaimed.  
  
"Turn off the sun, it's raining!" Cried Brock.  
  
"I'm open! I'm open!" Shouted Erika.  
  
"Mewtwo! Give me back my Lucky charms!" Yelled Ash.  
  
"All your base are belong to us." Mewtwo replied.  
  
A huge Rhydon came out of the ground. Lugia's wing fell off. Then it came on again. Then Ho-oh turned into a mutated Almost Gummy Rat.  
  
"Run! Run! It's Santy Claws!" Shouted Meowth.  
  
A black hole appeared and suddenly all the trees turned into huge yellow and chartreuse lollipops.  
  
"Where's my head???" Cried Ash.  
  
Misty and Ash were then teleported to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and the track goes off into space.  
  
The stars blow up. Brock eats a breadstick. Team Rocket encounters a wild Machoke. Erika fell into a patch of Poison Professor Ivy.  
  
Tracey then eats a cactus.  
  
"Someone call a plumber!" Tracey shouted.  
  
"The Earth is square!" Lance concluded.  
  
"Pineapples are poka-dotted!" Misty added.  
  
"Magnemite tastes like a fuzzy asparagus!" Ash shouted.  
  
Tracey mutates into a baby Usul, then into a Digimon with twenty-nine and a half eyes, then becomes a very small bug with no head.  
  
"Kill Tracey!" PinkScyther shouted as she slashed up a U-Haul van.  
  
"Let's raid McDonalds!" Mewberries suggested.  
  
"First I'm gonna eat an earthquake!" Ash shouted.  
  
The world becomes twice its normal size, then half of it falls off.  
  
"They're greaaaaaaat!" Brock shouted.  
  
"Cooooooooooooooooookie crisp!" Sang Suicune and Bruno.  
  
Karen fell off a water tower and landed in a puddle of bread pudding.  
  
The purple spaceship becomes a shiny Yanma and uses Quick attack on Tracey, who explodes into dust.  
  
"4 Aces!" Shouted Ash.  
  
"Ninety-three Venusaurs!" Challenged Misty.  
  
"Sixty Nine and 45/68.34 Ariadoses!" Shouted Koga.  
  
Koga turns into a fancy car.  
  
The other half of the Earth cracks up, then the vacuum cleaner appears and sucks up all the Pokemarts. A giant kukoo (sp?) clock appears and Murkrow comes out singing the CardCaptors theme song.  
  
The moon crashes into the Earth, then bumps into Mars, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Mercury, and Jupiter.  
  
"Ha ha! You missed me!" Shouted Saturn.  
  
From then on, Saturn was the ruler of the lemon cheesecakes, dining regularly on a heavily-balanced diet of assorted Buzz Lightyear figurines. 


	2. for the

Today, we find Ash, Misty, and Crobat eating donut sandwiches on top of the Underground. What? What happened to Brock? Err…Not sure.

"BLUE UNDERWEAR!!!" Screamed Chuck.

"Biscuits and cheese, pencils in Chinese!" Sang Bruno.

"Eek! I broke a toenail!" Shouted Graveler.

"MY CRAYONS ARE EATING TOASTER STRUDEL!!!" Shouted Lance. "MY POOR ARMY OF MAREEPS!!!"

"Yellow markers are on sale at Burger King!" Shouted Sabrina.

"We don't care if the truck eats giant mice!" Replied Karen.

"Oh my Mew, my Pidgeotto just ate pencil lead!" Shouted Ash.

Clair did a backflip. She landed on Mars, but then she fell off. She fell on a giant star that was shaped like Ness.

"I have a laser gun!" Will announced. 

"All right, who stole my tissue box???" Demanded Pikachu.

Legendary-Raikou and Lccorp2 started making French Casseroles and hurling them at a computer store.

"I have fourteen pairs of lavender socks." Said Suicune proudly.

"Someone ate my eraser!" Wailed Erika.

"Please don't touch that shoebox." Falkner said.

"Only if you run over my hedgehog." Replied Pryce.

"Why did that Charmander just eat my pickle?" Demanded Raikou.

"Who dunnit?" Asked Entei.

Mr. Pokemon jumped really high. He turned into Mario, and then he transformed into a bomb. Corrector9Yui worships a green stone, and Miss Misty USA is kicking carrots into a shallow pond.

"Who has a deck of cards? I want to go destroy the teletubbies!" Shouted Ninetales.

"If you eat too many pizza slices, you turn into an inflated frog." Said Articuno wisely.

A vegetable jumped off the radio tower. Clair fell off the star and grew wings and ran to Alabama. Lance did jumping jacks while singing the Pokerap at the top of his lungs.

"Strawberries can beat up paintings of red Snorlaxes anyday!" Shouted Bugsy.

"If my lawyer eats my shoe, I'm going to evaporate!" Threatened Giovanni.

"I HAVE WON THE LOTTERY!" Screamed Mewtwo.

"Dinosaurs are punching my plushie collection!" Sobbed Celebi.

"Ho-oh is pouncing on my cheesecake!" Wailed Mew.

Electabuzz turned into a blue Steelix. Moltres turned into a gold and silver Skarmory. Clair started spinning and ran into a pebble.

"Okay, who stole my cheerios?" Demanded Lance.

"Don't hurt my shirt!" Pleaded Koga.

"Who let the Kangaskhan in my room???" Screamed Janine.

"What do you mean? I didn't eat your cat!" Replied Bugsy.

Will and Karen sat on a rotting floating log. Lance started burping up chocolate omelettes. Koga and Bruno were bouncing on a spinning trampoline.

"He was safe!" Shouted Falkner.

"He was out!" Argued Sabrina.

"Why is there a box drawn on my gym?" Lance asked.

"Who knows why the faucet is on in Chuckie Cheese's?" Asked Bruno.

"I didn't put that rat there!" Shrieked Chuck.

Pikachu killed time. Togepi meowed and jumped twenty feet. Clair blew up for absolutely no reason.

"It's about time Tracey took the rocket out of my gym!" Screamed Ash.

"You don't have a watermelon!" Shouted Misty.

"Guys, stop that! You'll wake the clouds!" Yelled Brock.

"Aw man, the invisible TV started bouncing on Pluto!" Whined Blaine.

"GO FISH!!!" Screamed a Bug Catcher.

"Who here smells like software????" Demanded Richie.

"I didn't steal your cow!" Shouted Lorelei.

"If you eat my pajamas one more time, I'll stick a Silver Feather down a wild Slugma's throat!" Screamed Brock.

"NO! Don't touch my computer!" cried Lance.

"Help! My garden is bleeding!" cried Misty.

"I have a paper clip." Offered Lugia.

"Don't smell my yogurt!" Shouted Zapdos.

"I won't stand on my finger!" Argued Pichu.

"Why did that Jack in the Box employee just give me a Hive Badge?" Asked Pupitar.

"FLAMING DEATH!!!" Screeched Caterpie.

Everyone mentioned before started doing cartwheels on Saffron City. Chansey turned into a Lima Bean. They took up jobs at Pizza Hut and painted beautiful pictures depicting the life stages of a Weedle.

THE END!!!

Heh, looks like the Random Insanity craze is back ^_^ Way 2 go Legendary-Raikou! Whoo for you! And everyone else here who is insane! XD


	3. Disturbed

Today Ash and friends are working for Blue bell. Not sure why.

"MISTY!!! YOU KILLED KENNY!!!" Shouted Ash.

"Who's Freddie Bob Joe?" Asked Misty.

"It's not my sister's stockings." Said Brock.

"There's a brain on my hard drive!" Shrieked Karen.

"I turned the radio off while the satellite was drinking coca-cola!" Will exclaimed.

"I AM A DALMATION!!!" Shouted Lance.

"Would you hurry up and eat that stale coconut?" Asked Clair.

"I don't have a farm!" Argued Gary.

"Someone ate my foot!" Shouted Chuck.

"I love shopping carts." Said Blue.

"Someone's throwing toilet paper at my pedestrian again!" Falkner whined.

"I hate this place!" Screamed Jasmine.

"Mmmm, Pidgey… the other other white meat." Said Blaine hungrily.

"Who's responsible for the spotted rug on my Magmar's tail???" Demanded Professor Oak.

"I will survive the sandstorm…" Said Erika mysteriously.

"The ceiling is collapsing on my head!" Lugia sang.

"Who said biscuits were square?" Replied Lance.

"This is a stick-up. Put your hands in the air." Commanded Pikachu.

"But I didn't taste the wood!" Protested Giovanni.

Richie started floating. Lance spun around in a circle and shouted "CHEESE" five times. Misty ate a donut.

"Splendid! I have rabie shots!" Shouted Misty.

"My eyes are burning!" Shouted Bruno.

"I never destroyed the city!" Argued Duplica.

"Why is the world upside-down?" Asked Ash.

"Who threw penguins in the liver pool?" Asked Lt. Surge.

"The code is two double-digits!" screamed Pryce.

"2+2 = 56-83 x 495 squared." Said Brock smartly.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Shouted Slowpoke.

Raichu sneezed and made a bagel.

"Someone smells like cake." Said Clair suspiciously.

"I didn't use Protect on the wild Tauros!" Shouted Lance.

"Then who stuck a Flaaffy in the book of world records?" Demanded Dewgong.

"The glowing orb of idiots is on fire!" Screamed Melody.

Tracey jumped off a hot-air balloon. He landed in Wisconsin.

"I know who Eiatieatjpe is!" He shouted.

"It's not my red fork!" Shouted Bruno.

Lance ate potato chips on a giant Pokeball. Donkey Kong played chess with Bulbasaur. Jolteon befriended Primeape.

"Someone put a huge mutant killer foot in my cherry soda!" Shouted Koga.

"Maybe it would be easier if you rubbed the Snorlax on a pineapple tree." Bugsy suggested.

"But I don't have a waffle!" Chuck whined.

The Pillsburry dough boy did Jumping jacks on Morty's car. Gengar did Hop-scotch with a deformed rabbit. Someone set Ash's hat on fire.

"NO! My cape is eating scrambled eggs!" Screamed Lance.

"Then don't talk about my muffin!" Huffed Misty.

"Then who will polish my sword?" Asked Janine.

The whole cast of Digimon goes to Hawaii. Everyone except for Exeggcute goes to outer space and eats at Burger King. Metapod does cartwheels on Delibird.

"I HATE SODIUM CHLORYDE!!!" Shouted Clair.

The world grows another atmosphere. Every single fast-food restaurant in the world goes out of business and takes up tennis instead. Alakazam flies to Uranus and does Solarbeam on a rabid dinosaur.

"I will eat my ancestors." Said Link.

Half of the Pokemon go on Family Feud. The other half has a snowball fight in the desert. 

"I love burning lima beans." Said Falkner.

A Farfetch'd did Rapid Spin and turned into a carrot.

"Who put a box on my head?" Sabrina demanded.

"He lives!" Said Frankenstein.

"Who wrote "Ash & Misty 4-ever" on my bathroom stall?" Demanded Lance.

Ash started whistling.

Misty when snowboarding.

"Don't touch my Swinub!" Shouted Brock.

"In-sanity, in-sanity!" Sang Jasmine.

"Who threw my sock to the sun?" Asked Bugsy.

"For the last time, Ho-oh did Sacred Fire on your Vulpix's wedding dress!" Shouted Todd.

"I gotta get a sketch of this!" Shouted Tracey. Old, boring, predictable Tracey. Messing up my new, interesting, UN-predictable insane-liness fic.

The whole cast of EVERY TV SHOW IN EXISTANCE starts to pummel Tracey. He dies, taking with him a new record of .00000000000000000000000000000000039 seconds. Easy to die fast when there are billions of millions of actors destroying you.

Enough of my fun. Back to insanity.

"Pidgey flew on my bike!" Complained PyroVulpix.

"Flareon poured gasoline on my radio shack!" Shouted Lccorp2.

"I'm a commedian!" Shouted Corrector9Yui.

Miss Misty USA threw an Ariados on a beard. Legendary-Raikou destroyed Platform Nine and Three Quarters. PinkScyther was killing Tracey's ghost, and then killing the ghost of the ghost of Tracey, then the ghost of the ghost of the ghost of Tracey, etc.

GrowlyGirl lit a firecracker.

Farla became head of the society of preventing Pokemon abuse.

ZeoViolet ate a cracker, and threw donuts at the Empire State Building.

The world gave off an essence of cream cheese. Ash, Misty, and Brock lost their voices and flew to Japan. The world rolled and hit the bowling pins.

THE END :D

I hope no one minds (if you're in the fic) that you're in it, because I felt maybe some people wouldn't like it. But you never know… 


	4. Soul,

Today, we find, strangely enough, lccorp2 playing Chinese Checkers with Ash, Misty eating an exploding hunk of garlic bread, and Brock doing backflips and frontflips at the same time. How is that possible? I have no clue.

"Wake up and go to sleep!" Barked Ash.

"Stop snoring on my waffle." Lccorp2 replied.

"Brock! Get your ear our of my peach cobbler!" Misty shrieked.

"Why is the sky green?" Asked Falkner.

"THE PASSWORD IS MOUSEPAD!!!" Screamed Sabrina.

"Green cheese and jam." Said Red.

"Who put that conditioner on my bed?" Demanded Ditto.

"Why are Pidgeots blue?" Asked Whitney.

"How many cinnamon rolls can Ivysaur roll over before he turns into the foot of a Rhydon?" Asked Blaine.

"**404 Error**. We can't find the page you requested. Please try again later." Said Giovanni.

"THE EMPEROR'S NEW SCORPION JUST EXPLODED ON MY SPRINKLER!!!" Screamed Erika.

"For the last time, I didn't paint your Charizard purple!" Bugsy replied.

"GOLBAT!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Agatha.

"Who here has a golf club?" Asked Lance.

"I have an automatic washing mashine!" Moltres offered.

"No thanks, I still have to wash my air molecules." Ash replied.

"Someone had beans last night." Said Clair suspiciously.

Everyone sniffed around and it led to Tracey. Tracey screamed and ran away, relieving our characters of the horrible stench. But let's not go there.

"Put a smile on!" Sang Chuck.

"Too quiet…" Said Jasmine.

Karen jumped in the swimming pool. Will threw lemonade glasses at Lance. Lance started drawing goose eggs on his cape.

"I hate cake." Said Lance.

"Don't touch the holy wishing well!" Screamed Lt. Surge.

"I wanna play Hide and Go seek!" wailed Bruno.

"Don't press the blue button!" Warned Morty.

"I work for Microsoft!" Announced Kurt.

"I invented the internet!" Shouted Pryce.

"I was a founder of AOL!!" Said Tracey.

Everyone begins to pummel Kurt, Pryce, and Tracey.

"Gimme back my meatballs!" Screamed Clair.

"Stop touching my rooster!" Replied Lance.

"Spinach is taking over my bedroom!" Shouted Will.

"I want a pet octopus!" Shouted Karen.

A Seel appeared. It blew up and flew to Saturn. 

"I am cloned from Mew!" Shouted Arbok.

"No, you fool. I AM YOUR FATHER." Said Butterfree.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Gyarados.

"I wish I was made out of gold!" Sang Skarmory.

"I feel like a million bucks!" Announced Magikarps.

"Give me my pay check!" Screamed James.

"I want Oranges! Now!" Shouted Jessie.

"Someone has a radioactive grapefruit, and I want it." Said Lorelei.

The Elite Four took a vacation to the Ice Path. The Gym Leaders sank to the bottom of the ocean, except they were all okay with the exception of Chuck and Pryce. (evil laughter) Plus Yui would not be very happy with me if I was mean to Morty. 8-D

"Who stole the peppers from the cookie jar?" Sang Gary.

"I stole Metapod's wallet!" Whitney announced.

"I H8 U ALL!!!!" Shouted Abra.

"I pulled a Lugia out of my hat once." Ash bragged.

"I saw a pencil that could use a computer!" Misty protested.

"Who ate my shoe?" Brock demanded.

The world turned into Exeggutor's Vine Whip. Ash and Koga flew to the sun and turned into ice cubes. Erika played professional football.


	5. Guaranteed

Ash and friends blah blah were walking down the road to Blackthorn City when a huge flying sprinkler landed on Misty's head.

"ECONOMICS CLASS!" Misty shrieked.

Ash turned into a peanut.

Brock started hugging a television.

"What's one plus one?" Chuck wondered.

"It's not a porcupine!" Morty added helpfully.

"It's ten-point-one-one-one-four-two-six-six-seven-two-three donut holes." Jasmine replied smartly.

"Wow, thanks, eat my aardvark's pajamas!" Shouted Chuck.

"Eat cheese!" Shouted Clair. "It's good for ya!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shouted Whitney's Miltank.

Team Rocket battled a Bug Catcher. A Girafarig plays Chinese checkers with Pikachu. The author hugs Xatu to near-death. 

"BLAST THOSE DARN TWERPS, I would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for those kids and their overgrown twenty-foot long mutant komodo dragon!" Shouted Bruno.

"Bruno! You left your wheat flakes in my gym!" Cried Lance.

"Pryce's Piloswine won't stop taking over my bathtub!" Countered Bruno.

"VOICES!!! IN MY HEAD!!!" Shouted Tracey.

"Nah, it's probably just your head lice." Misty snapped back.

"I wonder if they make scrambled eggs in Kentucky?" Ash wondered.

"They probably eat polka-dotted moose's hide for dinner, and then fly away on their radioactive Meowth balloon to capture a shiny Smoochum." Brock added.

"Togetic is eating my headband!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Tracey.

Likewise, a huge Togetic was dancing on a water stone.

"Shut up, Tracey!" Warned Misty.

The author, PinkScyther, and various Tracey-haters come from around the globe and lock him in a small confined area. There are faint screams of "NOOOOOOO!" from in the room, and all is silent.

A red Houndour trots up to the Statue of Liberty and does Thundershock on a wild flying Bulbasaur.

"DARN THOSE SECURITY CAMERAS!!!" Shouted Will.

"THE LION KING IS ATTACKING!!! QUICK UMBREON, USE SEISMIC TOSS!" Shouted Karen.

"My helix fossil ate my grilled cheese!" Wailed Janine.

"Don't worry, I'll find your dog." Bugsy offered.

"MY WASHING MACHINE!!!" Cried Lance. "LIFE IS USELESS NOW!!! OH, WHERE IS THE JOY IN HUMANITY???!?!???"

Everyone stared at a plant, then turned into Electabuzzes and Magmars. 

Pryce turned into a walking stick and did Leech Seed on a pocket watch. 

"Dinnerbell dinnerbell ring!" Sang Morty.

A Gengar started dancing with an inanimate object.

"The world is coming to an end…" Said Bruno mysteriously.

"The bug-catching contest is dancing on my ironing board!" Shrieked Erika.

"Route 36 is cute!" Shouted DJ Lily. (I heard her say that one time on GB :P)

"Bow down to Pewter City, foolish mortals!" Shouted a Youngster.

"Sandslashes are purple!" Shouted Tauros.

"And Lugias are crimson!" Shouted Skarmory.

"Entei is blue!" Shouted Jasmine.

"Keyboards are on sale at McDonalds!" Shouted Sabrina.

"My ears have turned into adhesive lemons!" Shouted Blaine.

"There are Bacon strips in Comic meat!" Shouted Falkner.

"Eat the 6,000 red balloons, will ya?" Asked Rocket Grunt.

"Quick! Kill the desktop before My Documents swells and eats Milk Chocolate Crispie Gems!" Shouted Lorelei.

"DUMMMYYYYHEEEAAAAAADDDD!!!!" Shouted Moltres.

Articuno and Zapdos jumped over the candlestick, but it turned into the truck in Vermillion City and ate them.

"Now we can all join forces and eliminate the Power Rangers!" Shouted Brock.

"EQUILIBRIUM IS BETTER THAN GRAVITTYYYY!!!!" Sang Chuck.

The mouse exploded. Then the world melted and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream rained from the heavens. Koga's Venomoth did Toxic on Tracey, poisoning him… you can figure out the rest…

"NOW WE CAN TEACH OUR MANTINES FLAMETHROWER!!!" Everyone sang (except Tracey duh) and then they joined hands and danced on a random space shuttle. 


	6. to be

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *bangs head on keyboard* ojeapjmtpeaja

Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea… Anyway!

"I'm hungry!" Ash complained.

"Go polish a rock, I'm flying." Misty replied.

"Spinach! Spinarak! Spike!" Shouted Brock.

Koga started juggling coconuts.

Bruno and Chuck started fighting over a teddy bear.

"Help! My buns are burning!" Shouted a hot dog.

"Lizards rule!" Shouted Clair.

A Charmeleon started climbing on ice cubes.

"BREAD! I MUST HAVE BREAD!!!" Shouted Misty.

"EAT DIRT SLIME BREATH!!!" Ash shouted as he crushed a slug under his shoe.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" Shouted Koga.

Brock ate their road map.

"Now how are we going to get back to the ham and cheese sandwiches?" Ash asked.

"Iiiitttt's a small world afffffter all!" Sang Falkner and Erika.

"Jingle Bells! Batman smells!" Sang Moltres and Morty.

"Robin ate an egg!" Sang Vaporeon and Pidgeot.

"BEWARE THE EVIL ALTER-EGOS!!!!" Shouted Lance.

"THERE ARE KANGAROOS IN THE BATHTUB!!!" Shouted Clair.

"Stick 'em up!" Shouted a Caterpie.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Shouted Mewtwo.

"Stop shouting!" Shouted Karen.

"The tree is on fire! The tree is on fire!" Exclaimed Whitney.

Janine and Bugsy did the chicken dance.

"I want my lawyer!" Shouted Giovanni.

"Oooh won't you come and riiiiide in my beautiful, my beautiful, ballloooooooooooon!" Sang Pryce.

"It's time to go slay Barney!" Shouted Jasmine.

"The peanuts are exploding, the peanuts are exploding!" Will sang.

"NOT THE PEANUTS!!!!" Shouted Lance.

An elephant started chewing on some spare trousers.

"Yo ho, yo ho, I'm a pirate!" Sang Brock.

"Nyeer nyeer, you'll never catch me!" Misty shouted as she jumped on a rocket and zoomed around a sign twice.

"Mmmm… Donuts…" Said Pikachu.

"Holy Hitmontop! Heed Ho-oh! He hates Holland! Help!" Said Misty.

"Liar is Mewtwo spelled backwards!" Sang Brock.

"Game Boy Advance is eating my pants!" Sang Chuck.

"WHERE'S THE EXIT???" Asked Jasmine.

"In the red letters…" Janine replied.

A plastic army man blew up.

Clair did cartwheels on Blaine's Rapidash.

"GET OFF THE GRASS!" Shouted Blaine.

"Guuuyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shouted Tikoejimiroewakookikaaki, the Spanish god of the burning donut holes.

"BRUNO!!! MOVE MY COOKIES!!!" Lance shouted, pointing to a rather large pile of fainted Tyranitars on the floor.

"Kiyaaaaaah!" Shouted a Channeler. "Let me see your soul…"

"Shut up and take your rice krispies!" Clair snapped.

"Feraligatr smells like cheesecake!" Shouted a rabid Growlithe.

"Fee Fie Fo Fum. I smell… A MAD URSARING!!!" Shouted the Iron Giant.

"Simbaaaaaaaa!" Shouted Mufasa.

"Supercalafragilisticexpialadotious!" Shouted Koga.

"There's an evil fuzzle in my refridgerator!" Shouted Lugia.

"Don't worry- I'll dehydrate it!" Ho-oh offered.

Mewtwo did pole vaults.

"If grass is green, violets are blue, and caterpies taste like q=32x + a(23c), how many molecules are in a Steelix?" Asked Earl.

"Shteeliksh." Said a Steelix.

"I'm Super Mega Onix Man!" Said Brock.

"QT is the formula for water!" Sang Giovanni, who then called his lawyer.

A Rainbow-colored Aipom appeared and stuffed Mint Berry pies down Lance's throat.

Lance woke up. Then he woke up again. Then he fell asleep. But he was having such a boring dream he started dreaming again.

A Snorlax fell from the sky and landed on Tracey, shattering him into gazillions of miniscule pieces.

Everyone mentioned before (except Tracey) celebrated by sending fan mail to General Mills and writing stories about fruit loops.


	7. Random and

This time, however, Ash and Misty were at a petting zoo with golbats and girafarigs. Brockâ€¦ oh yeah, Brockâ€¦ he opened a Hot dog stand in Nebraska, remember?  
  
Anyhow, Brock came flying by riding on a snowcone with wings.  
  
The snowcone turned into a flying sheep zombie and started eating green waffles.  
  
"Brock! You have disturbed the holy blueberry muffins!" Ash gasped.  
  
The elephant ate a newspaper.  
  
Mewtwo was bowling with Raikou.  
  
Misty threw Ash in the dish washer.  
  
Ash started eating plastic forks.  
  
Professor Flitwick did a spell on a golden gecko.  
  
"Wassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssup?" Asked Diglett.  
  
Growlithe was ripping up Giovanni's boxers.  
  
Giovanni called his lawyer, who happened to be a rainbow-colored skeleton.  
  
Lance was wrestling Bruno.  
  
Koga started fighting an army of clowns.  
  
"Ketchup!" Will declared.  
  
"Mustard!" Countered Karen.  
  
Lorelei was planting piano seeds in an imaginary garden.  
  
"Oops, I did it again!" Shouted Tracey.  
  
Lilo and Stitch were eating headphones while listening to cookies.  
  
Ash jumped out of the dishwasher and stuck Tracey headfirst in a bowl of liquid nitrogen.  
  
Misty wrote a letter to Disney World.  
  
Brock stuck his pencil in a butterfly wing.  
  
Bugsy drew a picture of Hi-C.  
  
"Please help me, my pants are burning and I don't have any wood!" Shouted Bruno.  
  
Lance stuck a giant light-saber in the grass.  
  
56,238.6637777222 parrots came and flew on top of the Elite Four.  
  
"Koga wanna cracker!" Koga whined.  
  
Will hit Koga with Lance's sock.  
  
"Hey! Give me back my scrambled eggs!" Lance shouted.  
  
Karen hit Lance with a toy spaceship.  
  
Bruno laughed.  
  
Will painted Bruno with a Skunk Paint Brush. (Yes I do play Neopets! Don't make fun of me! :p)  
  
Bruno turned into a Christmas Nimmo.  
  
Karen destroyed a caveman seed.  
  
"Ash! Ash! Brock is eating the sacred lima beans!" Misty gasped.  
  
"DON'T DRINK THE WATER!!!" Will shouted.  
  
"HYPER!!! I'M HYPER!!!" Shouted Karen.  
  
Lance drank thousands of gallons of sugar.  
  
Lance exploded.  
  
The world turned into mars. Everyone turned into Marshans.  
  
"Oh no! We've been turned into sugar cookies!" Misty cried.  
  
"I want my lawyer!" Giovanni said again.  
  
Will turned Giovanni into a frog.  
  
Then Mars turned into Pluto and everyone froze to death except Pierce (however you spell his name!)the leader of Mahogany town. The end!  
  
Misty erased the end and put EAT MORE DONUTS  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance ran into Krispe Kreme and came out with 500,359,389,395,395,282,293 donuts.  
  
"Soooooâ€¦.hungryâ€¦" Ash murmured while he threw carrots into the local swimming pool.  
  
"My crayons are melting!" Shouted Duplica.  
  
"I'm turning into bubble gum!" shouted Ditto.  
  
Suddenly Krispe Kreme blew up. Everyone was so sad they died from grief. Then Ho-oh came down and resurrected them all except for Tracey.

MOAHAHAHA!


	8. Refreshingly

This time Ash and friends were eating pizza on top of the Goldenrod radio tower. The sun was a giant purple strawberry and it was raining dogs and kit kat bars.  
  
"Ash, the lemons are eating the leprachaun's ears!" Misty shrieked out of nowhere. Brock let out his Onix, but all he saw were sugarplums.  
  
Mewtwo gave Ash a cookie jar shaped like Mt. Moon.  
  
Lccorp2 was throwing bottles of bleach out the window.  
  
"Stop destroying the ham and cheese sandwiches!" Misty cried.  
  
Dumbo appears riding on an Umbreon with wings.  
  
Lance did a handstand.  
  
Koga was juggling hot dogs.  
  
Bruno ate two and a half cars covered in cherry-flavored mustard.  
  
Will and Karen were painting an elephant black and white and red all over.  
  
"Go fish!" Shouted Ash.  
  
Misty tossed her fishing line of the edge of the radio tower. She caught a mysterious invisible levitating charmander who was playing cards with a hydrogen molecule.  
  
Chuck appeared and threw his Hitmontop on top of Lance, who was still doing a handstand.  
  
Bruno burped up a tire.  
  
The elephant picked up a bucket of black paint and threw it over brock.  
  
"Ha ha! Brock is singing Cheese Omelettes!" Ash laughed.  
  
Tracey pricked his finger on the spindle of a Spinarak and died.  
  
"Cinderella ate my prize cheesecake!" Misty sobbed.  
  
Ash made a sculpture of a huge transparent truck.  
  
Karen pulled the elephant's tail.  
  
"Karen! You ate the sacred eyeball!" Will exclaimed, horrified.  
  
Bruno jumped off Lavender Town.  
  
"Ha ha! Bow to me minions!" shouted Saturn.  
  
One of the Buzz Lightyear figurines started lassoing the sun.  
  
Erika threw the football at a wild Bellsprout and caught it.  
  
"I'm a quarterback!" Tracey shouted.  
  
Brock threw the elephant at Tracey, who was squished.  
  
"We weren't finished feeding him feather dusters!" Karen complained.  
  
The elephant stuck out his tongue at a glowing brownie.  
  
Lance did a cartwheel and landed on a melted ditto.  
  
A Rattata exploded while scratching up a baby nickel. (as in money)  
  
Draco Malfoy fell off his enchanted breadstick and landed on a bunch of Harry Potter DVDs.  
  
Koga did the chicken dance.  
  
The hydrogen molecule and a sunflower seed started squaredancing on top of Misty's head.  
  
The radio tower caught on fire and flew to Alabama.  
  
"Moltres! Save us from the evil immortal olive-green Vulpix clones!" Ash cried.  
  
Zapdos warped himself to a colony of wild zebras.  
  
Mercury threw a firey sword at Saturn.  
  
"May the force be with you!" Shouted Ash.  
  
Misty started nibbling on a deformed carrot.  
  
"Eeeh, whatsup, doc?" Asked Janine.  
  
Koga ate Draco's wand.  
  
Then the world started melting. The elephant started eating honeybees.  
  
From that day forward, pizza was selling for $5.62 at the Pokemart in Cerulean city and Brock made a hot dog stand in Nebraska.


	9. Spontaneous!

My sock conquered Europe. Ash ate an orange sneaker. Dulpica regurgitated the Indigo Plateau. 

"My slippers are on fire!" Blaine screamed.

A milk truck fell fifty stories and turned into beef jerky. Misty raided the nearest hamburger stand. A clown did cartwheels and sang the alphabet backwards 3.5 times.

"I have a giant finger!" Sang Drake.

Mankey chased Lance's Dragonite up a tree. Aliens become the governors of Texas and North Dakota. A plague wipes out all the Dell computers in Olivine City.

"Suicune is my cousin's feather duster!" Brock screamed.

"No, Morty's mine!" Corrector9Yui protested.

A big building throws a checkerboard at Ho-oh. The Crimson Lugia, a table cloth, Shadow and the left intestine of a nearby civilian play Sakhmet Solitaire in East Virginia and Lavender town at the same time. (don't ask) Bruno turns into the tooth fairy and takes over an asparagus.

"Someone take the muffin man off the toaster's potato salad!" Shouted Miss Misty USA.

Lccorp2 started juggling sour cream donuts and took a swim in a crater on the moon.

PyroVulpix and M2 the Mewtwo Guru formed an alliance and voted Raichu off the island.

Lugia runs over the beach with a 58-wheeler. My band instrument drew a picture of a pretty purple flower. An army of computer mouses stole all of the Creatures games in the Northern Hemisphere.

Lt. Surge threw a Great Ball at a crayon.

"All hail the ugly four-legged cloud!" Shouted Corrector9Yui.

Sonicrazy91 became a lead marketer in the pencil industry. An elderly Kakuna hang-glides over Mount Everest. A blue marker took up the stock market.

"I SHALL PUNISH THY EVIL CHEESEBURGER'S PANTIES!" Screamed a deranged napkin.

Caterpie flew over New York. The sprout tower does the macerena and hops backwards three steps.

"BINGO!" Shouted Ash.

Misty summersaults onto a cucumber. Brock nibbled contemplatively on a small slice of cheese. Tracey banged his head on a printer.

"Say cheese!" Shouted Togepi. 

"But I want to pick the pretty pink flowers by the road!" Tracey complained.

"But if you don't win the lottery, the smelly lavender crickets will chuck golf balls at your local supermarket!" Tarzan warned.

Rattata arrested a Rapadash for speeding. Pidgey reclined in Hawaii. PyroVulpix went to a basketball store and started biting the cashier.

"Blue underwear on the horizon!" Sang Koga. (A/N: My sister and I REALLY made up a song like that! …But nine out of ten people really don't want to hear the lyrics 8-D)

"Turn off the hose, my desk is bleeding!" Lance complained.

A CD player Surfs west of Cinnabar Island and has a conversation with Missingno. The Eskimo Eevees play cards with Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, and Vaporeon. An army of six-legged canine ghosts stomp on rosebushes.

"I AM MISSING A STEREO!" Misty screamed.

15 people from Germany stack on top of each other and dance in the pidgey poop. A silver Girafarig eats a canoe while my school grows antlers.

TCL takes a test in math class. Someone farts. TCL laughs and sneezes all over her test. (This really happened...) 

Link rescues the red draik eggs from Misty's evil sisters. A storm cloud shouts swear words and turns into a coathanger.

Several thousand tuna fish sandwiches take flight above the nearest K-mart. Ash and Misty make out in a clamshell and get thrown into some old cheesecake. TCL plays Tennis with the Neopets team and Corrector9Yui kings them every time they pass "go".

Lccorp2 raids the library and steals the science fair projects. Local dogs go on strike and all the poodles fly to Mars. 2.34356346956343430565603 parts of a Dragonite tooth jump in the sand.

Finally, PyroVulpix opens a sanctuary for penguins, while the cast of Digimon/Gilligan's Island/Pokemon/insert-game-of-your-choice-here go to have tea in Nevada.

A/N: INSANITY IS GOOOOOOD! INSANITY IS YOUR FRIENDD!!!!!


End file.
